Young Mind Reader
by Padilla
Summary: What happens when a boy named Teran, at age 11 can read minds? Sure some people may think he is an immortal child. BUT, he is only human. What happens when the Volturi find out about him? T Because I'm Paranoid.


**A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction, after not finishing my first one. I hope you like it. I havn't written a story in a few Months so hopefully, this will be good. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of course, or any of the characters, and I may own Stephanie Meyer, but I do not actually OWN OWN her..**

**Second Disclaimer: Yes I am a guy, no I am not gay. Yes I read Twilight.**

**Summery: What happens when a boy named Teran, at age 11 can read minds? Sure some people may think he is an immortal child. BUT, he is only human. What happens when the Volturi find out about him? What happens when they want him, but the Cullen's will do anything to protect the boy from becoming an immortal, and it's tortures. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Wait, What?**

Teran was lying in his bed. Sleeping, peacefully. Which was not normal for him. It was 5:59 in the morning.. Nope, make that 6 in the morning. Teran's alarm went off and he immediatly sprung out of his bed and started to get dressed. Teran had brown straight hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He was about five foot three and was a little pale for a kid his age. He had a normal figure, skinny. He dressed averagly, he usually wore a sweatshirt that was zip-up, and jeans. He always wore a blue t-shirt under the sweatshirt.

Teran got some clothes and went immediatly to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. Once that was done, he brushed his teeth. And took a shower. He got dressed after the showe and went downstairs. He make a sandwich and grabbed random stuff out of the cuboards and stuffed them in a lunch bag, in which he put in his bag. It was 7:15 by now. And the morning bell would ring in 15 minutes. So, he knew the ten minute walk should start now. He walked out of the door and started walking down his streat, smiling to anyone who passed by, and gave them a simple nod.

The town Teran live in, Forks. Was like any other small town. Everyone knew Everyone. Teran kept walking down to his middle school. He had just BARELY made it through Grade 5. He had no clue why, he usually passed with flying colours. He continued to walk through the town to his school, when he tripped on a lampost. That was very stupid of him. A witness near by said to him, "Don't pull a Bella." He had no clue why that was still being used. Bella and the rest of the Cullens, according to legands never even existed. And if they did, they had left hundreds of years ago. When Charlie the Police Chief [The fifth one to be exact] was the Police Chief.

One thing he noticed about his time was that they still had no hover cars. Apparently, they had been promised since 1980.. It was now 2470. And the only thing changed about cars was that the now had more cupholders. Science had slown down ALOT in the past few years. Nothing had been changed since 2010 to what Teran had heard. It had been 10 minutes, and Teran had arrived at school.

He walked up the main pathway to the doors. Two people came up beside Teran.

"Hey Teran!" Said one in a preppy excited tone. She had blonde hair, and had hazel eyes. She dressed pretty much the same as everyone else.

"Hey Annie!" Teran said to her. This was one of Teran's best friends. They had no secrets, and never fought, or anything.

The other one nodded. He was pretty shy and quiet. He rarely said anything. And that's why no one was ever around him except Annie and Teran. He was fairly tall and skinny. He had tight jeans and a t-shirt on. He never wore a sweatshirt unless it was VERY cold.

They continued walking down the hall.

_'Man what losers.' _Someone near him thought. But he thought they had said it.

Teran stopped.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked. Teran walked up to the person he heard.

"Iscuse me?" Teran said to the person.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You said, what losers."

"No I didn't, I thought that."

Terans eyes flew open, and his jaw fell open. _"Wait, what? I read his Flippin mind?!?" _He though confused. He felt confused, and stupid. _"That, That, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_


End file.
